Snowflakes
by Beffy-Boop
Summary: DH spoilers, set after the war. It's Christmas at the Burrow and Ron and Hermione share a moment together in the snow. Fluffy one shot, please R&R! RHr.


**A/N: Welcome to my fic! I hope you all enjoy it, it's just something I wrote while procrastinating my revision for exams. Please R&R! Will love you forever and give you a cookie if you do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, how sad...**

* * *

A single, stray snowflake dropped gently onto the tip of Hermione's nose.

It was cold. Bitterly cold. Hermione wrapped her Gryffindor scarf tighter around her neck. It scratched the soft skin on her neck, but she savoured the warmth it radiated to her. She hugged her knees close to her chest and sighed deeply, savouring the sight of the mist created as her warm breath touched the frigid air. Clouds had begun to move in over the Burrow as the day wore on and she knew that it would once again be a white Christmas.

The Burrow was heavily decorated now. They had spent the day baking cookies, muggle style to Hermione's pleasure, enchanting baubles to change colour or sing merry tunes as you walked by, covered the house in red, green and gold tinsel, and, of course, set up the Christmas tree. Despite all their efforts, the brown eyed girl knew that this Christmas would be different. Less cheerful, as though something was missing. Evidently something was missing. This would be their first Christmas since Fred had died.

But that was exactly what had brought Hermione to her current position. She had needed to clear her head of all the thoughts that plagued her. Why wasn't this Christmas different? Why did it feel the same? Had everyone forgotten Fred already? The guilt rushed through her like a wave towards the shore. They were all so happy, but she could not shake the thoughts that they should still be in mourning. Should she be so happy in life when so much tragedy had befallen them?

The gentle crunching of the frost grass behind her told her someone was approaching. Almost instinctively she reached into her pocket, running her fingers along the wood of her new wand. She knew she need not fear who was behind her, but it was still natural to reach for protection at an unexpected sound.

The tall figure stood above her for a moment before sitting themselves down next to her and running their fingers through their fire red hair. Hermione had known it would be him even before she had seen him.

"You look cold," Ron said in a gentle voice. Hermione's lips curved up as he wrapped his long arm gently around her shoulders. She nuzzled into the boys warm body, savouring how safe he made her feel and enjoying just being with him.

The snow had began to pick up now. It lightly scattered itself around the couple in an odd fashion.

"Should we be so happy Ron?" her voice was barely audible as she spoke, eyes glistening at the memory of those lost to Voldemort and his followers.

"Of course we should 'Mione. They wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. It would make them feel as though they died in vein. I know Fred would want that the least, especially at Christmas." He gave the girl in his arms a gentle squeeze and she lay her head on his shoulders.

"I know. I just miss them, and poor little Teddy, his first Christmas and he never got to celebrate it with his mother or father." Stray tears threatened to escape their prison. She thought of how she would have felt had she been unable to recover her parents' memories after the war.

Hermione had never been as close to her parents as Ron had been with his. She had always hated the stiffness and seriousness of their lives, never leaving a single moment for fun. Something inside her told her she should be spending this holiday with them, having not seen them in so long as she had stayed with the Weasley's for the majority of the time since the war, but she could not bear to leave the exuberance of the Burrow. She felt as though this was her family now. But above all, Hermione could not tolerate being away from Ron. He had been her rock, her shoulder to cry on for the past months. They had become so close in their relationship she felt that no words could describe it. They were not in love; it was something so much more than that.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Ron held Hermione tightly in his arms and kissed her cheeks and forehead lightly as the snow fell in a constant stream from the clouds above. Time seemed to stop as they savoured every moment.

Unsure how long they had remained like this, Hermione said, "We should get back, it's getting late." She sighed contentedly as she began to slowly move from their embrace, but Ron pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me, 'Mione."

He took her hand gently in his own and stood up, pulling her up with him and taking her again into a tight embrace. Pulling her close, Ron placed his arms around her waist and she looped her own around his neck. The couple began to sway back and forth in each others arms. They span in circles, Ron twirled Hermione around in his arms and dipped her backwards. Hermione didn't know how it happened, but she found herself dancing upon the frozen lake. It all seemed so surreal. She didn't know that Ron could be so sweet and gentle, his large hands holding her, stroking her back and hips. The bushy haired witch laid her head tenderly on the red haired boy's chest, taking in the sounds of his slow breathing and steady heart beat. She hoped that this dance never ended.

Just as she thought this, however, there was a loud eruption of cheering and yelling coming from The Burrow. She heard cries of 'Merry Christmas!' echo through the yard and loud bangs as George set of his famous Fireworks. She sighed, knowing that the perfect moment she was experiencing would soon be over. Ron pulled away slightly fro the embrace whispering in a faintly hoarse voice 'Merry Christmas, 'Mione" before leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said after pulling away.

Hermione smiled warmly at the man she held so tightly in her arms. "I love you too, Ron."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Did you not like it at all? Please tell me, criticism accepted! And flames! Flame me if you want:D Nice comments appreciated though! Ta! Beffy-Boop**


End file.
